


High in the City

by The_Ultimate_Nobody



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimension 20: The Unsleeping City (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Fantasy High (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ultimate_Nobody/pseuds/The_Ultimate_Nobody
Summary: It was senior year for the Bad Kids™: Everyone thought they were going to have a nice, safe field trip. Safely away from the school that nearly caused the end of the world multiple times. Yeah right. After seeing a rather frightening vision, Adaine begins to suspect that something is wrong in this City.





	High in the City

**Author's Note:**

> I *dabs* did not *Whips in the air* edit this!
> 
> When I finished typing it, I just... post it... Any editors of D20 wanna.... Idk clean up my shit cause my English isn't that grand and it's my mother language....
> 
> ALSO! I CAN'T WRITE THE BAD KIDS! I CAN'T WRITE ANYTHING RIGHT SO UHHHHHHHHH EXPECT A REWRITE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT NEEDS TO BE REWRITTEN

The fire scorched Adaine’s cheeks as her eyes gazed above the building. Sirens blared in the air, shouting can be heard miles away from here. Her knees sank to the ground, arms pulling her away from the fire. A burnt cowboy on the ground. The ground rumbles underneath the monster, roaring as a familiar guitar riff and a new singing voice blasted it.

When 6 arrive to the unknown land  
3 of whom will have eyes on them  
A man of the domain shall lead them to safe  
A star shall fall from the sky  
6 guardians will protect their land from the unknowns, by any means necessary

“Adaine?”

The young elf jumped in her seat with a gasp. Her eyes immediately finding Kristen’s surprised expression. The two stared at each other as the street light passes the bus windows. Loud snoring rang within the traveling bus, running with crystal power. 

“Hey Adaine...Are...you okay?” Kristen asked, looking over Adaine over her seat. Riz peaked through the crack between the seats, worried of what just happened.

“Yeahhh yeahyeah yeah….” Slowly, Adaine filled her lungs with the cold air from the open window. The pounding of her heart slowed, breathing in slowly.

“Your eyes were glowing so… something bad is gonna happen.” Riz asked.

“...It’s not Aguefort specific.” Adaine reassured them, having many other visions showing Aguefort in someway in trouble.

Riz squinted his eyes, “I’m pretty sure it was. The past was all about the school and I doubt there’s any difference now. 

There’s a beat as the bus continued forward, the three already accepting what is to come eventually. 

“Hey, does...anyone here have a cowboy hat?”

The two had a moment of confusion until they looked over the rows of seats. Nothing out of the ordinary, besides Fig’s and other tieflings’ horns and a few students messing around a student dwarf’s beard. The three shrugged as Adaine pulled out a notebook filled with previous visions and prophecies. The latest was the words of ‘The rain of golden thrones shall rain down. No one will stop its wrath of destruction.’ It ended up someone triggering the fire alarm with golden dye water and ruined the majority of everyone’s day. Needless to say, Adaine isn’t quite sure that the almighty Oracle would be useless to fallnetbin, having… childish and useless visions. 

And here Adaine thought it was going to be a safe and educational field trip for their senior year. Yeah right…

The three stayed awake, slowly falling asleep… well Kristen and Riz after they rolled their eyes for another adventure, that they sure Fabian and Fig would be excited for. Adaine sighed, putting the notebook away. The day is about to break in the horizon. Closing her eyes, she hopes she could get any more details to the future.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The streetlights zooms past the bus. All the students in Dream Land. The engine of the bus sparked in a silver blue mist. The driver furrowed his eyebrows as he peered over the wheel. The mist poofed out of the truck, hitting the windshield. Before he could make a sound, the mist gathered around his head. Something swollen inside his throat as he tried to grab the air but nothing. The mist slowly grabbed the wheel as the driver goes unconscious. Quickly, the mist slammed the side window and throw the body away. It quickly shifted its gaze towards the principal, quietly asleep. 

The mist gathered in the seat of the driver, forming the now probably dead driver and smirked. 

“Let’s see how this plays out, shall we?”

Their arm sparked, floating boxes floated into the air as it glares down, “This better be quick….”

**Author's Note:**

> OH WOW! You...actually read through it...huh...
> 
> Disclaimer, I wrote the majority of this on a spree of inspiration and have bits and pieces of this... But...if this actually gets noticed then ill try to do like a Dungeon Master and improvise everything!
> 
> (I would like ask all of you to pay attention of the title of each Chapter. I thank you for your time!)


End file.
